Love Never Fades
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Life and love go on, right? Wrong. Wanderer soon finds out that some things will never move ahead, no matter how dearly you wish for them to.


**A/N: This is my first stab a writing a fic for the novel "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer. Set after Wanderer is born into Pet's body. I thought the novel was genius and better than her Twilight series by far. P.S: If you like Twilight and the themes, you really need to pick up a copy of "The Host" You'll love it, gaurenteed. You can find other fics based on "The Host" at my C2 since there is no category for this particular book. Read and review? Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Love Never Fades**

Life and love go on, right? Wrong. It has been quite awhile since I was put inside this petite, blonde haloed, angel faced body, but I can't help but still feel the emotions that I felt while in Melanie's body course through my veins.

The shocking revelation I had made was that I had spent so much time in Melanie's body, shared so many of her memories, I didn't want to let any of it go.

I got to see her just as much as before, sometimes I imagined that she was still apart of me. We were sisters in so many ways that were thicker than blood. Our every thought had been shared, our every movement was balanced between our combined wants and needs. Our heart beat as one and our emotions more so than not mirrored each others.

Now we were separated for the first time in who knows how long. It was almost more than I could bear.

Jamie was still a major factor in my life. He loved us fully when we were connected, but his love had doubled for us when we had split apart. There was just as much happiness and affection for Wanda as there was for Melanie. This had made me entirely elated. Leave it to Jaime to make us both feel like we were at the top of the world- any world.

I was never able to stop looking after him like I did when he was Melanie's little brother- my brother. I didn't like the thought of him going out on raids; he was too fragile for that. He could get hurt. I also didn't like it when he insisted on playing soccer with the adults, because a lot of them, such as Jared, Kyle, and Ian, played a lot rougher than he did. There were so many ways he could get hurt! However, Jamie's presence would remain as a constant factor in my life. For that, I was glad.

Another constant was Ian. Unfortunately, his case was a lot more complicated. Before I left him -left everyone- I had told him that I loved him with my entire soul. That wasn't exactly true. I knew that my lying had improved after the substantial amount of time I had spent in this close-knit human community, but it was still sort of shaky. I was surprised that Ian didn't see through my lie. Well, indirect lie. I did love him with all of my soul, but I loved another with all of my heart _and _soul. Now they went hand in hand for me. I was closer to being human than ever before, and my soul's mind was only half of my being.

Ian was, and always would be, one of my best friends, and I loved him dearly, but it was completely unfair that I was leading him on. Now matter what happened, he could never make me complete. Every time I told myself that he could, I knew I was internally lying. I would make up my lack of faith to him someday, somehow; but in the present, the now, my thoughts and eyes kept straying to the real object of my desire.

He hadn't changed much. His eyes were still piercing, but perhaps a little lighter. His hair was still lusciously wavy, but much more disheveled as of late. I knew that I could blame Melanie for that. The only massive difference in him was that he smiled a lot more than before. I smiled a lot more, too. Something I noticed, but eventually wished I hadn't, was that he wasn't only smiling for Melanie, but for me as well.

Every time our gaze met, we would smile at each other, hoping that no one else was looking. In our greetings and conversations, there were always secrets meant for the other's ears only. In abandoned tunnels, fingertips would brush cheekbones and plush, swollen lips with yearning. It was times like those that brought a smile to both of our faces.

The clasping of hands here, a peck on the lips there- we never got any farther. Wee couldn't. He was Jared, and I was Wanderer. And although we were never meant to be together fully, we both enjoyed tempting fate.

It was through Jamie and Melanie that I realized that life does go on, whether the circumstances were preconceived or spontaneous. It was through Ian that I found out that the ties of friendship are some of the strongest bonds in the world.

Although my greatest lesson learned in my nine lives, that would more than likely continue to flow on through my tenth, was taught to me by Jared. He was able to teach me that love never fades. Ever.


End file.
